


Two Sides to One Coin

by Grimmorie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmorie/pseuds/Grimmorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji Oliver Alexander is a half Japanese boy from America and after being unofficially disowned for something that has left him mentally unstable, his father sends him to Japan to attend Ouran Academy. On His first day he meets Haruhi Fujioka and their adventure with the host club begins. (Hopefully better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fresh Start... Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or most of the story except for Reiji  
> Not gonna lie kinda bad beginning but it gets better

I work to a blaring alarm shutting it off angrily I sighed remembering that it's my first day of school and I was starting a week late, I got up and headed straight for the shower. I avoided looking in the mirror as I got undressed and hurriedly turning it to a slightly burning heat  
"Ouran Academy..." I whispered out as the boiling water slowly warm me up. It was dad's stupid idea to send me to this rich snobbish school, it was a bonus for dad that it also was in Japan and not America. I got dressed and put my eye patch on my left eye before taking a deep breath and finally looking in the mirror grimacing at the small scars: across the left side of my lip, slightly under my right eye and across my nose. I quickly made my shaggy dirty blonde hair somewhat presentable and brushed my teeth before hurrying away to the kitchen I looked at the clock and deciding I still had a little time I made myself scrambled eggs and toast, Even though my family is rich, when I was told I was going to Japan I insisted that I live in a commoners house and by myself Mom was worried but Dad was happy for the less hassle, the asshole can just go to hell. I'm a momma's boy, she was a commoner from Japan and she raised me like one making sure I knew how to properly look after myself Dad wasn't the happiest but Mom got more of a say when it came to me since he was hardly around she even got more of a say with my name 'Reiji Oliver Alexander’ Dad wouldn't accept more one Japanese name so to piss him off I enrolled into Ouran using Mom's maiden name 'Fujimoto' I kept Oliver though so he didn't get too angry I wasn't that much of an asshole. I finished up my breakfast and exited the house going to the garage that house my baby ,which was a super sleek dark blue motorbike, I quickly hopped on and backed out revving up a few times to make sure the engine was nice and warmed up then putting on my helmet before speeding off. When the school came into view I almost threw up, it was bloody pink! Why would you have it pink of all colours! I growled as I turned into the parking lot I could see a few girls around that were staring at me curiously the ghastly yellow dresses making me glad I wasn't a girl. I got off and took of my helmet hearing two girls whisper excitedly. Not to sound full of myself but I knew I was attractive with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin and my bright blue eye shining brightly, I took after my dad unfortunately inheriting all the American genes, Mom said that my scars just added to my personality. I walked over  
"Excuse me but could you tell me where the office is" I asked blankly I used to be a shy sweet boy back in elementary school but after an incident I changed for the worse. The girls were slightly put off

“It’s just through the front doors, you can’t miss it” the small brunette told me shyly I gave her a slight smile

“Thanks” She blushed and nodded as I walked away ‘Girls are so annoying’ I didn't hate them but sometimes they were a little over bearing I walked into the office and got my room number as a scraggly looking guy walked in

“Hello I'm wondering if you could give me directions to the library” Though his voice would suggest female I smiled

“You’d think rich people were over compensating something” I whispered to her as the secretary was writing down the direction. The girl gave me a look, she had big beautiful brown eyes hidden behind gigantic black glasses

“Aren't you rich as well?” She had a very condescending tone

“I am but my mother was a commoner and she raised me so. Didn't believe that I should be to spoilt but know how to fend for myself” she raised an eyebrow as she got her paper and we both walked away together

“But aren't you from another country?”

“America, my mother is Japanese so that makes me a half and half” I said giving a lopsided smile “I'm Fujimoto Reiji”

“Fujioka Haruhi”

“Nice to meet you Fujioka” I said holding out my hand and then realizing “Ah sorry, I'm still not used to having to bow” I scratched the back of my head embarrassed

“Its fine and you can call me Haruhi” she said offering her hand which I smiled as I gladly shook

“Then call me Reiji or Rei depending on preference, what class are you in?”

“1-4”

“That the same as me, think you could lead the way?” She nodded

“It’s probably for the best. It’s really hard to find your way around here most of the time, I've been here for 3 days and I'm still discovering new places” I wasn't surprised I was like that every time I went home though dad always renovated a lot hell he’s probably got rid of my old room already. As I was about to answer my phone rang… it was Mom, I answered quickly

“ **Mom**?” I answered in English, dad doesn't approve of us speaking Japanese. For falling in love with a Japanese woman dad sure denies her heritage.

“ **Hi sweetie. I hope I'm not calling too late**?”

“ **No I just got to schoo** l” I smiled softly

“ **Oh then I should let you go, I’ll call you later. Have a go-** “

  
“ **Is that the boy, Hana?** ” I frowned as I heard the phone being taken from mom “ **Boy you better not do any more to disappoint me** ”

  
“ **Go to hell old man** ” I growled slightly before hanging up

  
“Did something happen?” I looked at Haruhi who I guess wasn't the best at English

  
“A call from my mom and my old man had to go and ruin it” I stuffed my phone to the bottom of the bag in anger “Do you know English?”

“Enough to understand most of the conversation” I sighed as we reached the outside of the class

“My dad used to think I was the perfect son, we use to get along” I touched my eye patch “Until I was weak and stuffed it all up”

“What happened?” I looked at her and summed it up

“We made a partnership with a pharmaceutical company. Lancaster Industries, really famous even the Ootori Hospitals get supplies from them. Any way my dad told me to be friends with the oldest son and it started out fine but I learned that his son was a very bad person. In fact he is the reason for my scars and the eye patch. I tried to explain to my dad and he believed me for a while but the Lancaster’s believe that their son is an angel. I think if he murdered someone and all evidence pointed to him they would still think he was innocent”

“How did he give you those scars?” I felt a little sick from the memories which I forced into the back of my mind

“I think it’s best if you didn't know” Haruhi opened the door and told the teacher who came over

“You were expected to be here on the first day of school, you’re a week late” I sighed

“Family business got in the way” he gave me a look abut nodded and after telling me to wait he headed into the class

“Good Morning class, today we have a new student. A student from America” he motioned me in as I walked forward I could hear the excited whispers of the girls though once I faced everyone there were a few collective gasps I imagine I was quite a sight with an eye patch and scaring, probably didn't help that I wasn't quite wearing the proper school uniform it was a American uniform with the Ouran crest on it

“I'm Fujimoto Reiji” I bowed “Please take care of me” There was a collection of squeals from the girls though a few more whispers went around

“Welcome Mr Fujimoto, you’ll be sitting in front of Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka can you raise your hand” Does Haruhi have a brother? I looked and saw Haruhi with her hand up and almost laughed I walked up and whispered teasingly

“Nice to meet you, Fujioka-kun” She glared as I chuckled quietly and paid attention to the class, which in reality was really boring especially English, who actually finds this hard? I was almost falling asleep by the time the end bell went Haruhi stopped at my table  
“I'm going to the library, want to come?”

“Sure Haruhi-kun” I said emphasizing the ‘kun’ she gave me a whack over the head with one of her textbook “Ouch! OK! I won’t call you ‘kun’ just don’t hit me again” I said holding my head and glaring at her as we got into a glaring contest, though she had the advantage of having 2 eyes so I sighed and looked away “Which Library? There’s 3 Y’know”

“Whichever is the quietest” She said as she led the way

“This is a snobbish school nobody hardly ever does any actual studying and if they need to they’ll just call up a fancy tutor. Trust me that was basically junior high for me and my friends”

“That may be but that was America, it might be different in Japan” We visited all 3 Library’s not one of them being quiet “3 Libraries and not one was quiet!” We were walking up some stairs me with my hands behind my head and trying not to be too ‘I told you so’

“Just ask to borrow a classroom. Dress up like a proper girl and use your feminine charms” I got an elbow to the stomach “Y’know the scars would suggest I had a bad history of violence” I say short of breathe

“Stop saying stupid things and it won’t happen any more” We stopped outside a classroom ‘Music Room 3’ “This place is bound to be quiet” I highly doubted that but didn't stop her from opening the door I was however surprised by the onslaught of rose petals that greeted us

“Welcome” I heard a chorus of voices and saw a group of handsome men I heard the door close I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi as she flattened herself to the door in panic

“T-this is a host club?” I didn't really know what a host club is but it looks interesting… I suppose

“Oh wow its 2 boys” Two twins said in sync which was probably going to start to annoy me as time goes by. I vaguely noticed an expensive looking vase on a stand nearby as a guy in glasses addressed the twins

“Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these two young men are in the same class as you, is that right?” he had a very smooth voice that was somewhat captivating

“Yeah but the one in glasses is shy, he doesn't act very sociably and the other one only arrived here today. So we don’t know very much about them” They answered in sync and I think my eyebrow twitched. Glasses paused for a second before he smirked

“Well that wasn't very polite” he turned to us, the twins seen shrugging at each other “Welcome to the Ouran Host Club… Mr Honor Student and Mr Fujimoto” I raised an eyebrow at him ‘What no special title for me?’ I then almost laughed at the realization that once again Haruhi was being called a guy this whole time. The blonde who I assumed was the leader since he was the only one sitting in a chair stood up in awe

“What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You’re the exceptional honor student we've heard about” Do we have honor students in America? I can’t remember but it must be pretty impressive. Haruhi paused in her frantic motions to open the door

“How did you know my name?” Rich people have a lot of connections to be honest I’d be surprised if they didn't know who we were

“Why you’re infamous. It’s not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy” I tilted my head in confusion not to what he said but why were the twins facing away from us? “You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr Fujioka” I haven’t know her for long but even I could tell Haruhi was getting annoyed

“Well uh… thank you I guess…” the blonde started ranting to her but I wasn't really paying attention until glasses walked up to me

“And you Mr. Fujimoto” Oh good I thought I was being ignored “or should I say Mr Alexander. You were basically kick out of your home to come here, isn't that right?” I narrowed my eyes at him

“Basically but hey I'm not complaining” It actually hurt to have it put it that way “My old man doesn't want me around, so what?” I turned away clenching my teeth and tried the door only to have the same result as Haruhi

“I thought you were heir to your company? But you had a slip up” How much does this kid know? I tightened my grip on the handle

“None of it was my fault” I said lowly as I looked back at him “You probably get what it’s like being asked to make friends for the benefit of the company don’t you Mr Ootori” I saw him glance at Tamaki who was saying something about poor people needing more respect “Not everyone is lucky enough to get an infuriating blonde idiot, I got the short straw” I released my grip as Haruhi came to hide behind me

“I think your taking this poor thing too far” she said simply as if trying to hide the fact she was hiding from him

“Spurned neglected, it doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!” He grabbed her out and put his arm around her shoulders her eyes practically begging me to help so I spoke up

“My mother was a commoner thank you very much and she was anything but ‘spurned and neglected’” I said defensively trying to get the conversation with Kyoya out of my mind but was promptly ignored

“We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty” Roses seemed to surround him as he gestured his arms widely

“Let’s leave Reiji” Haruhi said pulling me along only for me to be pulled back

“And of course our transfer student Reji Fujimoto! All the way from America. Lost and alone in an unfamiliar country!” he hugged me tears in his eyes

“Actually I'm half Japanese… my mother basically raised me in a Japan home” I explain as I pushed him away but the explanation seemed to make his eyes twinkle

“I'm half Japanese as well! It was fated for you to come here” More roses bloomed and I was next to Haruhi walking away

“Let’s leave and never come back”

“Agreed”

“Hey come back Haru-chan and Rei-chan!” A cutesy voice said before we were dragged back with immense strength “You must be a super hero or something, that’s cool!” he said addressing Haruhi he was adorable but I sensed there was more than meets the eyes… there usually is.

“I'm not a hero I'm an Honour student” I tilted my head

“Y’know I didn’t want to ask but what’s an Honour student?” Everyone looked at me “What?” Haruhi sighed

“It’s basically a scholarship student, I took a test so I could enter this school without paying the fees and passed” I looked at her in amazement

“Whoa that’s really cool” I scratched the back of my head as she gave me a confused look “Nobody really works to get anywhere in the world of the rich… there life is basically already set out and everything is provided... So the fact that you made that much of an effort… is really amazing” I gave her a small smile

“Your right Rei-chan, Haru-chan is pretty amazing” the cute boy said smiling at both of us I saw a tic mark appear on Haruhi’s head

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?” She yelled right in his face making him run away with tears in his eyes, poor little guy. Tamaki appeared in the corner of my eye

“Who would imagine that the transfer student and famous scholar… would be so openly gay” I stiffened and felt the blood drain out of my face as the memories flashed through my head again

“Openly what?” I heard Haruhi ask but I wasn't too concerned since I was busy trying not to be sick

“So tell me what guys you’re into”

“Do you like the strong silent type” I looked at the one who seemed to be in charge of the cute boy and was really tall

“The boy Lolita” Poor kid still had tears in his eyes

“How about the mischievous type?” The twins turned towards us linking arms I grimaced at their title I was done with mischievous types

“Or the cool type” Kyoya seemed to be giving me a knowing look to which I glared back Haruhi stumbled back in what I can only describe as horror

“I uh It’s not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!” Tamaki ignored her walking up and caressing her cheek and going under to tilt up her cheek, Haruhi looking visibly disturbed

“Or maybe you’re into a guy like me” he leaned right in “Whaddya say?” She looked like she was going to be sick as she jumped away right into the expensive vase I noticed earlier. My eyes widened in shock as everything seemed to go in slow motion as I ran over, Haruhi trying to grab it. I made a dive it just touching my fingers as it smashed the stray shards nicking my fingers and making them bleed slightly I sat up looking at the blood

“Naw...”

“We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!” One of the twins said

“Well now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!” The other one said I noticed that he had a slightly higher tone than the other

“What!?” Both I and Haruhi exclaimed. Dad cut me off and Mom only gave me 7,000 yen to start off until I got a job.

“8 million yen!” Haruhi tried to do the math on her fingers “How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?” she turned around, the twins watching us “Uh… I'm gonna have to pay you back”

“With what money? You can’t even afford the school uniform.” They said in sync again

What’s with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?” the higher pitch twin asked as Kyoya walked over and picked up a shard of the vase as the tall guy came over and started tending to my fingers, I gave him a quiet ‘thank you’ him giving a soft ‘no problem’ in reply

“Well what should we do Tamaki? Mr. Fujimoto can’t pay for his share either” Haruhi panicked while I sent a glare in his direction

“There’s a famous saying you may have heard” Tamaki said sitting down and seeming to have a whole personality change he pointed at us dramatically while resting his cheek on his other hand “When in Rome you should do as the Romans do” I don’t think that’s quite how the saying goes… “Since you both have no money you can pay with your bodies” I flinched and unknowingly pulled my hands away from the tall guy in fear, this is too much for me to handle emotionally and mentally “That means starting today, you’re both the host club’s dogs!” _Your nothing more than a pet to me so I’ll treat you like one, like the dog you truly are_ I lowered my head so my hair covered my eyes and clenched them shut as I held my hands close to my chest. This was supposed to be a new beginning for me, I can’t let those memories keep getting to me I took deep breathes to calm me down

“Are you ok?” I looked up to see tall guy and Lolita boy looking at me

“Uh yeah just not feeling that well” I stumbled as I got up tall guy grabbing my arm to stable me but with my memories plaguing me I ripped it away and looked at him in fright I think everyone was looking at me curiously

“I-I'm sorry but I’ll start tomorrow” I grabbed my bag and ran out of there as fast as I could by the time I reach my bike I was breathing heavily and tears were threatening to stream out of my eyes making my eye patch wet I collapsed on the grass next to my bike and just tried to block everything again I thought here I could let a little of my old self in but my feeling and memories just get the best of me. I closed my eyes and focused, shoving my feeling and memories deep inside myself when I opened my eyes tall guy was leaning over me “What do you want?” I asked blankly

“Are you ok?” I got up and sat on my bike

“Look I'm sorry for pushing you away but it’s none of your business” I replied coldly he looked confused, I sighed as I put my helmet on  
“That’s the nice way of saying go the hell away” I went to turn on the engine but was stopped by him grabbing my arm I gave him a blank look

“Takashi” I raised an eyebrow “I'm Morinozuka Takashi” I pushed off his hand

“Fujimoto Reiji” I replied softly

“Is it safe to drive?” he pointed to his left eye I gave him a wry smile

“I've had it for 3 weeks that’s enough time to get used to it” I turned on the engine

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Morinozu-“

“Mori is what people call me” I blinked

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mori-senpai” he nodded and I took that as my queue to leave I revved the engine before backing up, when I looked at Mori he simply waved before turning around and leaving before I sped off. That was a weird conversation but I feel like if I ever needed help I could rely on him… I shook my head and focused on the road, stupid feelings always seeping through! When I finally pulled into my garage I felt exhausted I stumbled inside putting my helmet on its hook and then flopping onto the couch “Great first day Rei… I'm sure you made a great impression, they all think you’re mentally disturbed which is right but we were supposed to keep it cool…” I looked at the clock “4:30…” Maybe I should go job hunting, the school already approved of me getting one but then again I could do homework and then dinner thinking of homework made me think of Haruhi, we were going to do our homework together before we stumbled onto the host club… I wonder if they discovered her real gender yet. Guess I’ll find out tomorrow. I got up and decided to do the homework which compared to America was pretty easy though I did have a little bit of trouble reading a couple of times while I could speak Japanese fluently reading it was slightly more difficult. For dinner I cooked myself some ramen, it was the only one of the Japanese recipe’s mom taught me that I was actually good at. After I ate and cleaned up I went into the bathroom, I was going to take a shower but after I tested myself quickly, I took a deep breathe standing in front of the mirror as I close my eyes and reach up to the string of my eye patch I haven’t seen what it looks like in over 3 weeks… I pulled the string and kept my eyes shut before slowly opening them as soon as I saw my eye I turned away from the mirror memories pouring in as I slide the ground

_“This is my way of making sure you never forget me, just a warning though, this chemical hasn't been tested so I have no Idea what the result might be but I can tell you it will hurt. With this you’ll never forget that you are my toy nobody else’s!”_

_“No Please don’t! I promise I won’t do it again!”_

_“It’s too late Reiji”_

_“AHHHHH!! NOOO! PLEASE STOP!!_ ” I felt my body tip sideways as my vision went black


	2. First Day As A Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji begins his days in the host club, he struggles to understand Haruhi's trusting nature and whether he can actually make it through school in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club only the characters I have created.

I awoke with a start sweating and feeling nauseous, realizing I had passed out on my bathroom floor. I shakily got up avoiding the mirror as I stripped and had a quick cold shower I looked at the clock I had on the wall ‘4am’ Today I’ll be expected to be the host club dog… Do… I lock myself away again? Around them I can’t seem to really keep up the facade, when I spoke with Mori-sempai I couldn’t keep my feelings from coming up. Maybe they’ll help me face myself. I warmed up the shower and started to feel better the sick feeling slowly going away but I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything maybe a cup of tea I would have coffee but I hated the taste. I decided to call mom quickly hoping that I wouldn’t be waking her up when I opened my phone I saw that I had 5 missed calls from her the most recent one only a few moments ago. I took a deep breathe

**“Hey Mom”**

**“Rei!? Are you okay sweetie? I tried calling you earlier but you never picked up** ” It felt so good to hear her voice

 **“I-I’m fine mom”** I hated the shake in my voice as I heard my mom sighed

 **“You had an attack again…”** Mom was the only one who still believed my side of the story and tried her best to help but I don’t think she really understood how

**“I got a little overwhelmed but I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t think I could handle it”**

**“Are you sure? I’m sure we could arrange for a tutor”**

**“And have me cut off from the world forever? Mom I need to learn to live like a semi normal kid again”** I check the time 4:30am, why does it have to be so early?

 **“I know baby but I’m worried, did you manage to make any friends?”** The first person I thought of was Haruhi and then Mori, I could count them as friend’s right? I’m not sure about the rest of the host club though

**“Uh... One or two, I’m dealing with kids but talking to them is a little harder.”**

**“How could talking be hard? You’ve been able to talk Japanese since you were 5”** I gave a small chuckle

 **“Not in that way mom, I’m just a little shy”** I realized I forgot to put my eye patch and did a messy one handed knot as she giggled

 **“You know I’m just kidding around, well I’m glad your managing just remember you can call me anytime if you have another attack”** I smiled softly

 **“Thanks mom, how’s the sibling?”** That’s right mom was pregnant and she was determined not to know what it was until it was born if it’s a boy I’m sure to lose my spot as heir though my dad hates me so much right now that he could forget family tradition and just make my little sister heir… I would love them no matter what happened though.

 **“They’re kicking around a lot that’s for sure, 4 months and you’re going to be an older brother”** she practically squealed

 **“I look forward to it… I’ll make sure I’m the best big brother ever. If dad lets me”** I ended sadly she sighed

**“He doesn’t hate you Rei, he just cares about his job a lot at the moment but when this baby is born I think we’re going to be a proper family again. I got to go now sweetie, we have guest over and your father says we got to attend all meals together”**

**“Ok mom, goodbye”**

**“Be good Reiji”** I closed my eyes at the sound of the dial tone, hanging up and saw it was now 5am, maybe I should walk to school. I don’t really care if I arrive early I could just really use a walk. I couldn’t be bothered putting on my uniform so I just grabbed a pair of denim jeans and a simple white long sleeved shirt and black combat boots wearing warm clothes since it was spring time and a little chilly. I grabbed my bag making sure to take an apple and a few dollars to stop by at a convenience store for lunch. I flattened my hair slightly and tied it into a small pony tail as I walked out the front door breathing in the early morning air as I set off for the walk about an 50 minutes later I passed an apartment complex as a red haired female came down the stairs

“Good morning” I raised an eyebrow why does there seem to be cross dressers everywhere?

“Good morning” he gave me a look over, I’m not sure how I felt about the appreciative look in his eye

“I haven’t seen you around here before”

“I moved into a house a few blocks down” I explained

“Do you go to a school nearby?” I gave him a wary look

“Don’t worry I don’t bite, I have a daughter that’s your age”

“I go to Ouran Academy ma’am” I replied hesitantly but politely He looked happy

“Then you may know my daughter! Haruhi Fujioka?” I see where Haruhi gets it from

“Haruhi? You’re her dad?” he gave me a peace sign

“That’s right. Call me Ranka”

“I’m Reiji” I said holding out my hand

“Ah the American boy, Haruhi told me about you” He shook my hand with enthusiasm which I just replied with a smile

“She should be awake by now so you can go and make yourself at home its room 201. I got to go to work though, it was nice to meet you” I looked at him in surprise as he walked off I looked up at the apartments and then at my watch it was 6am now I sighed and decided to go up the stairs reaching the room I took a deep breath and knocked, when Haruhi opened the door she looked surprised.

“Rei?”

“Hi Haruhi… uh I met your dad and he… said I could come up here” I said awkwardly since she was still in her pajamas though her hair looked neater and her glasses where gone

“Oh ok come in” She opened the door

“Do you want any breakfast or a cup of coffee?” I shook my head as I took off my shoes

“I’ve had breakfast and I don’t really like coffee” I looked around the small apartment

“So what brings you to this part of town?” Haruhi sat at the table with two pieces of toast and a coffee

“I live about 3 streets away… I woke up early and decided to walk to school” I explained as I sat down across from her

“Speaking of school, are you ok?” I looked at her, it hurt to see the concern in her eyes. I sighed and looked away scratching the back of my head.

“I’ve… been prone to panic attacks for a short while, it’s why I was late arriving at school because I hadn’t quite gotten over it yet…”

“It? Does that have something to do with the Lancaster Company you mentioned?” I was surprised she remembered

“Yeah, Yesterday they just said a few trigger words that set me off” she reach across and ruffled my hair

“You look good with your hair up” I smiled at her for not pushing further

“You think? One of my worst scars is on the back of my neck so I grew it longer to cover it” She gave me a sad smile “Speaking of hair, yours seems more tamed today, what did I miss yesterday?” she sighed but with a smile

“Well after taking off my glasses they kinda gave me a makeover and decided that I would be a host along with an errand boy, one of the customers had a bit of a problem with me because Tamaki-sempai was paying more attention to me” I raised an eyebrow

“Do they know you’re a girl yet?” she nodded

“Everyone worked it out along the way but Tamaki-sempai accidentally walked in on me changing” I laughed

“I didn’t think he would be that bad” she laughed along too

“I’m going to get dressed, help yourself to some juice if you want it” I nodded I look towards the kitchen and also noticed a shrine with a lady’s picture who looked a lot like Haruhi

“Is this your mom?” I asked semi loudly hearing a muffled ‘yeah’ in reply I looked at it and moved to sit in front of it clasping my hands and bowing my head. “Hello Mrs. Fujioka it’s nice to meet you. I… haven’t known your daughter for very long but… I feel like we’re going to be good friends. By your picture I can tell that you and her are a lot alike, your husband is also very kind to just allow me into the apartment like that… I haven’t experienced this kind of kindness in a while… and I’m not sure if I welcome it yet… after him, I don’t really trust people anymore and I don’t know why I am telling you this probably because you can’t tell anyone…” I did an awkward chuckle and paused clearing my throat “Sorry that was disrespectful… I uh… think the host club might be able to help me. Mori-sempai seemed worried about me and we had only just met… Maybe I can let them in…” I looked at the picture and relaxed moving to cross my legs as I sighed “I don’t want to let this get to me anymore…”

“Uh Rei?” I jumped and whipped my head around to see Haruhi standing there dressed and with her bag

“How long were you there for?”

“Just for the end of it” I looked back at the picture as Haruhi sat next to me

“She was very pretty… You seemed to have got most of your looks from her” I looked at her “Though your father is very pretty as well” I ended with a chuckle which she joined in

“He was always very feminine. Where’s your uniform?” I looked down at my attire and shrugged

“I felt like being lazy today, the school doesn’t actually care if you wear the uniform it’s more of a recommendation than a rule” I explained simply as I stood up Haruhi following me “I suppose we should start walking” We went out, waiting a moment for Haruhi to lock the apartment “You know If you want to sleep in I could come pick you up on my motorbike” she shook her head.

“I’ve never been on one and I’m not keen to try” I smiled

“I take that as a challenge” she groaned and walked towards the stairs as I chuckled and followed

“So I obviously didn’t get introductions to the host club so want to fill me in?” She nodded and put up her fingers

“The head of the host cub is the blonde, Tamaki Suoh, most requested and known as the king of the host club. Don’t know why” She put a finger down, I could see that I suppose

“Next is Kyoya Ootori, you seemed to know him so I guess he doesn’t need much of an introduction, he’s the vice president and seems to control the clubs money” another finger down

“There’s the twins, Hikaru, the oldest, and Kaoru, the youngest, Hitachiin they have a very popular act known as the ‘brotherly love’ act” I gave her a shocked look

“Noooo, really?” she gave me a look

“While close I don’t think they’re that close” she said simply before continuing

“And last is Mitsukuni Haninozuka he was the little guy also known as Hunny-sempai and-“

“Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori-sempai, he introduced himself to me yesterday when I went to leave” she nodded in understanding

“I did wonder where he suddenly disappeared to, well that’s everyone. You’re now up to date” I nodded

“Did… they say anything…after I left I mean” She contemplated

“No they were confused but didn’t really comment on it, Kyoya had a sort of knowing look on his face” I snorted

“He knows the Lancaster’s side of it, not mine. Nobody cared about my side when I was turned into the perpetrator instead of the victim” We got near a convenience store “I need to stop in to buy lunch” She nodded and followed, as I bought a simple bento box I asked the store clerk “Do you by chance have any available positions?” the bored looking guy gave me a blank stare

“Do I look like the manager to you?” I was not in the mood for this guy

“Thanks for the big help” I grabbed my bag and put the money on the table

“Why are you looking for work?” Haruhi asked confused giving me a cute little head tilt

“Kyoya was right I can’t pay for my half of the 8 million yen… I was cut from the family money. Mom gave me enough to live comfortably for a little while but the rest I need to earn myself” She looked ahead

“My dad was saying this morning how a bar boy on the night shift quit last night…. It might not be an ideal start but it pays well, I could ask him about it for you” I looked at her in surprised and then grinned hugging her

“That would be great Haruhi! Thank you!” she chuckled as she pushed me away

“Don’t get carried away, nothings for certain yet” I was still grinning hugely “In fact you could come to dinner if you want and discuss it then, he has tonight off” I did miss having dinner with others even if the only ones I had were quiet and formal

“Sounds like fun, would your dad mind?”

“Nah he seems to like you”

“No offence but that doesn’t make me feel better” she chuckled

“It’s ok he said he would never go after anyone again after my mom” we finally got the front gate of the school and shuddered

“Why does it have to be pink?” Haruhi just shrugged “And I completely understand why you dress as a boy if it meant wearing one of those dresses” I eyed one of them in distaste though not for long in case the girl got the wrong idea

“Rei?” I looked at her with a tilt of my head “Are you gay?” I choked on air for a second

“What makes you say that?” I manage to get out

“I don’t know I just get the feeling”

“Well I actually don’t know… I’m attracted to both but I’ve never been with a girl” I realized what I said “Uhh… well you see”

“It’s ok you don’t need to explain if you don’t want to” she continued to amaze me I lowered my head so my hair covered my eyes

“How… can you trust me so easily?” I stopped “You don’t know anything about me and you don’t care if I don’t tell you even Mori-sempai was worried about me” clenched my fist

“It’s because we don’t need to know everything I can’t speak for Mori-sempai but the look on your face when you talk about your past is just full of pain” I felt a hand on my head but I still refused to look up “You have obviously been through a lot and I don’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable talking about” I glanced up to see her smiling at me “And don’t worry about the others I’m sure if they gave you a hard time Mori-sempai and I would stand up for you” I gave her a small smile

“I hope I can be like this to my little brother or sister”

“You’re going to be a big brother?” She removed her hand on my head

“Yeah, 4 months away and my future in the company will also be decided then” I replied softly

“What do you mean?” I took her hand softly for no real reason

“If it’s a boy I’ll be formally disowned and lose my title as heir, though mom says no matter what I’ll be welcomed back but I find that a little hard to believe” I dropped her hand “So I both dread and can’t wait to be a big brother” She gave me a sad smile

“I’m sure everything’s going to be fine, come on let’s get to class” I nodded as she pulled me along

“So where in America are you from?”

“We never really had a set home, we lived wherever business took us though our main house was in Chicago”

“That must have been pretty exiting going to new places.”

“It was… when I was young but it made it hard to really have a proper life, when I was 12 I wanted to just go to school and have friends. Mom talked to dad and convinced him to let us stay in Chicago but he still went on the trips so we spent even less time together. I think that’s when our relationship started to fall apart and I was just the heir to his company… not his son”

“My mom died when I was eight…” Haruhi told me quietly

“How?”

“She was sick but I remember that most of the time she was always smiling. I learned from her that that no matter what happens I got to just pull through and just try my best. She was an amazing lawyer and one day I hope I can be as good as her” I blinked at the wistful smile on her face and looked ahead

“She sounds like an amazing woman, I think our moms would have got along. My mom was just a secretary at the Japanese branch of my dad’s company she was originally just a desk worker but she worked so hard to get the job and she was good at it. Though if I was disowned and lived here for the rest of my life I think I would go for an average paying job nothing flashy and just live a normal life, I think at this point in time even if my dad asked me back I would just say no” we reached the classroom the teacher giving me a slightly disapproving look but saying nothing

“A rich person wanting a normal life, never thought I would hear it” Haruhi said teasingly making me chuckle lightly

“That’s because to everyone else that goes here the life they live is a normal one” I turned in my chair to face her “Though you will find I’m not the only one who wasn’t spoilt rotten, a lot of people here still work hard to prove to their families that they are the right ones to take over the company” Haruhi tilted her head again at me

“You’re a lot wiser than you seem” I smiled

“In a rich person’s world, you need to be”

“What are you guys talking about?” I heard in synchronization and groaned inwardly

“Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru” Haruhi replied they ignored her and went on either side of me

“You know” the one with the higher pitch started I’m guessing Kaoru

“It was pretty rude of you” The lower pitch, Hikaru, continued

“To run out like that” They finished in sync, I lent on my hand and rolled my eyes

“I’m prone to panic attacks, I just got a little overwhelmed, if you really have to know” I said dryly their arms crossed over my back and I could feel their breathe on my ears

“Oh really?” I felt the shiver go down my spine

“Guys leave him alone” Haruhi gave them a scolding look

“We’re just playing with him” they said with their arms out as girl came shyly up to the desk

“Um Fujimoto-kun are you also part of the host club?” I gave her a small smile

“Not exactly I’m more of an errand boy” she looked disappointed I sighed on the inside “But you’ll still see me around there, do you have any food you especially like? I could bring it to you?” she went bright red shaking her head

“U-Uh- um no I-I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you”

“It’s no inconvenience, what’s your name?”

“…Taijuto Hana”

“That’s a beautiful name, my mother is also called Hana” she went even brighter red.

“T-thank you and just a simple coffee would do”

“Do you take milk or sugar?”

“2 sugars” I stood up and patted her head.

“I’ll make sure to bring that to you” I could hear squealing from a group of girls as she ran away in embarrassment I sat down sighing and I could hear them whispering to each other.

“You know I was kinda expecting you to just brush her off” Hikaru said.

“I have a respect for women, plus you could tell she was extremely nervous. If I just brushed her off it would have really upset her”

“You picked on me when we first met” Haruhi grumbled I raised an eyebrow.

“That’s because you are not exactly the most feminine gir-“I suddenly had a hand on my mouth as the twins looked around nervously.

“Ahaha Reiji you’re so funny” they said in sync nervously I looked at Haruhi in confusion.

“For me to complete my debt the school has to believe I’m a boy so these two and Tamaki are a little jumpy about the subject” she explained, I nodded and removed the hand on my mouth.

“It’s not like I was speaking very loudly” I said giving them a look as they just shrugged again.

“What are you wearing by the way?” Kaoru asked picking at my sleeve.

“Clothes”

“Yeah but why aren’t you wearing the uniform or the other outfit from yesterday? And why’s your hair up?” Hikaru asked from the other side of me tugging on the little pony tail.

“I felt like being lazy and I don’t like how it tickles the back of my necks so I tie it up sometimes” I swatted their hands away.

“What’s this scar?” they persisted trying to get a better look I pushed them away.

“I have loads of scars”

“But this one looks different” I knew which one they were talking about.

“Trust me when I say it’s not that different”

“What are all the scars from anyway?” Geez they ask a lot of question.

"I was in an accident”

“What kind of accident?” I sighed

“It’s none of your business”

“Guys leave it be” Haruhi said again they smirked and went towards her

“You know you’re being pretty protective of him, do you have a crush?” I heard excited whispers ‘Oh hell no’

“It’s not like that!” Haruhi defended “It’s just obviously something that bothers him” I gave her a small smile

“He’s right… they’re not exactly the happiest memories of mine” my smile turning slightly more awkward

“That just makes us even more curious” they titled their heads at me I didn’t get to reply because the bell finally went the twins going to sit in the two seats beside us the rest of the class time passing quickly and lunch filled with the twins pestering me about my scars at one point they even tried to remove my eye patch which resulted in a hit over the head from Haruhi

“Wow you really are protective of him” Hikaru said rubbing his head

“It’s not in a crush way” Haruhi started

“It’s more of a” I continued

“Sibling relationship” we finished together, the twins shared a look

“I know we do that all the time but that was creepy even to us” Kaoru said making me and Haruhi laugh I looked out the window at the cherry blossoms… they could bloom anytime now, mom always told me that the cherry blossoms was always the most beautiful. I was pulled out of my reverie Haruhi

“Reiji, it’s free study and I’m going to go to the library, since we didn’t get time yesterday, do you want to come with me?” I nodded and stood following her and hearing more whispers

“You know because of what the twins said there is probably going to be a rumour that we’re going out?” I glanced at her

“You can’t do anything here without some sort of rumour” She replied bitterly I put my hand up to my mouth to cover my laughter

“You can be really cute sometimes” I said teasingly still chuckling even when she gave me a shove as we went into the library we found a table and set up working quietly Haruhi occasionally asking for help in English and me occasionally asking for help with reading Kanji the bell eventually went making both me and Haruhi groan we packed up as soon as we could and did a sort of slow jog to the club room

“I’m never going to hear the end of it if I show up late” Haruhi said next to me, we were only late by about a minute. Haruhi opened the door slowly both of us looking in surprise at the tropical setting that we found “Where are we?” I looked back out to make sure that we did have the right room we spotted the host club in the middle of the room also dressed in tropical attire. I eyed a snake that was curling around a trunk right near us as Haruhi was looking at them with disbelief and a toucan landing on her head.

“You finally made it Haruhi, you’re so late” The twins said, Mori nodded at me and Mitsukuni waved cutely as Haruhi pulled a calendar out of nowhere

“I could be wrong but my calendar says it’s still early spring” Mori and Mitsukuni suddenly started running around, Mitsukuni on Mori’s shoulders, as Tamaki started his dramatics

“Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides” he went into over dramatic mode surrounded by roses “The heating system we have is the best” where did that fan come?

“Do you have a problem with how we run our club Haruhi? Because be careful what you say, you owe us 4 million yen remember?” Haruhi looked seriously annoyed but also slightly panicky. Tamaki cut in still in dramatic mode

“Gentlemen don’t cover up in bulky clothing it may be chillier in spring out in the real world but in here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a tropical paradise” he came and put his arms around our shoulders Haruhi faced away looking like she wanted nothing more to leave, I was too busy trying not to laugh at Mori and Hunny as they still ran around. “Oh yes! We’ve turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!” he put a fist into the air

“That’s funny because I feel a massive chill right now” The twins came towards me and grabbed my arms

“You have an outfit as well” They said grinning evilly, I paled as they dragged me towards the change rooms me sending a pleading look at Haruhi but she wasn’t paying attention as she still seemed to be wrapping her head around this whole situation. I was dragged inside and the twins shoved an outfit in my face similar to theirs in the fact that it was only a pair of pants and some necklaces

“Don’t I at least get a shirt?” I ask incredulously as I looked at the pants, they were a dark grey with a yellow sash to keep it up

“No one but the king wears more than the rest of us beside Haruhi but she has an excuse” they explained as they started to try and undress me

“Hey! I can undress myself!” I complained as they managed to pull the shirt off I crossed my arms as their eyes widened at the sight of my scars. I snatched the pants from them “This is why I want a shirt” They nodded

“We’ll… we’ll go find one” Kaoru said as they left obediently I finished undressing and put on the pants muttering to myself about the ‘stupid debt’ I looked in the mirror flinching at the sight, I didn’t have many scars but they were ugly and weren’t exactly properly healed... I had done the stitches myself on all of them too embarrassed to tell someone about them. Kaoru came back with a white cloak which was like Tamaki’s but without the sleeve and a bandana “We’ve opened the club, your job is to go around with cakes and refilling peoples juices” he told me politely.

“Thank you, Kaoru” he blinked in surprise

“How did you know I’m Kaoru?” I shrugged as I put on the cloak and tied the bandana around my neck pushing it up like a headband with a few stray hairs still on my forehead.

“Do I keep the ponytail?” I asked moving a hand to remove the band.

“No you can keep it in, nobody’s going to really care” he replied flippantly as we left the room I was shocked to see how many girls there were as Kaoru led me to the snack table “This is the beverage table, we usually have tea and coffee but since we have the tropical setting we have punch and smoothies we have some set out already on the table, that will now be your and Haruhi’s job in the morning”

“Why are you explaining this to me?” he shrugged again

“Kyoya is busy, he actually has a guest this time. And being two of us it’s alright if one is gone for a little while.” He passed me a tray with a few smoothie glasses set on it

“Just go around asking if people want refills of anything and that’s basically your job, have fun” he gave me a peace sign before going to his table I sighed as I filled the tray with a few cakes and sandwiches the first table I went to was Tamaki’s Haruhi right beside me with a few different snacks

“What heartlessness, even with my lustrous skin shinning like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese king outfit. I am but a slave before my goddess, I kneel before you and swear my loyalty” He said all this grabbing the girl next to him

“Girls actually fall for that crap?” I whispered to Haruhi

“Tamaki…” the girl swooned

“Apparently” Haruhi replied as we refilled the empty cups one of the girls turned towards me

“Fujimoto-kun you look amazing in that outfit” I gave her a kind smile

“Thank you ma’am and please call me Reiji or Rei” she smiled with a slight pink on her cheeks

“If you’ll excuse me” I filled her cup and moved on

“Oh yes I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Host Club is sponsoring a party” I heard Tamaki say, me and Haruhi stopped

“We’re having a party?”

“What kind of party is it going to be?” We turned towards the twins table

“Is it going to be formal?”

“Yes in fact we’ve rented the schools largest hall” Hikaru explained

“It’s the perfect place for dancing” Kaoru said as Hikaru lent right in

“But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you Kaoru” While I could say it looked hot it was also a little disturbing

“Don’t be upset Hikaru” Kaoru said softly his eyes half closing “I know exactly how you feel” the two girls with them were going crazy

“So... that’s the ‘brotherly love’ act?” I asked flatly

“Yep” Haruhi replied in the same way “The guest seem to be more worked up than they usually are” I only just noticed Kyoya next to us writing on a clipboard

“Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies”

“So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?” I asked

“I have no decision making authority all the clubs policies have been laid out by the clubs king, Tamaki” he pushed up he glasses and smirked at us “but I guess there’s no harm to admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk” Me and Haruhi shared a look ‘The true master mind reveals himself’

“Tada!” we looked across where Hunny was proudly showing off his flower necklace

“You’re so cute Hunny!” the girls exclaimed as I walked over

“Good afternoon Ladies, would you like another refreshing beverage?”

“Wow are you another new host?” one said hearts in her eye

“No ma’am I’m just the one who hands out the drinks but if you ever want to talk I’ll be happy to listen” I said with a smile as I placed the tray down and swapped her empty glass with a new drink I felt my bandana start to slip but ignored it as I picked the tray up again. She giggled cutely ‘God these guys have already got me flirting with girls’ Mori walked over, for some reason holding a pineapple as Hunny explained how they had the flowers flown in

“Takashi!” Mitsukuni jumped onto him and climbed up to his head and threw a flower necklace over his head

“Now we match~!” I smiled at his cuteness but then my bandana fell down. I went to put the tray down put then I had hands pushing it back up again I looked up at Mori in shock

“You should tie it tighter” he said still keeping his hands on either side of my head I felt ashamed of the slight blush that went across my cheeks

“Thanks… Mori-Sempai” I stepped backwards as he lowered his hands, nodded and went back to his table. I put the tray down and tied the bandana tighter noticing that Haruhi had some guest now

“Um Haruhi? Aren’t you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?”

“I’d like to see that” I snorted and walked away

“You seem to be having fun” I almost dropped the tray sending a glare towards Kyoya who was casually leaning against a tree nearby

“The girls are nice… it’s great to see them smiling” I glanced at the twins “Though the reasons for the smiles still confuse me” he chuckled

“Mori-sempai seems to taken a liking to you” I again hated the blush that appeared, I quickly looked away

“What do you mean by that?” Even without looking I knew he had an evil smirk

“He seems protective of you is all I meant” I heard him walk away and cursed him over and over again in my mind. After the club was finished and we had cleaned up Tamaki was sitting on the window sill depressed and eating ramen, the slurping sound giving me a headache

“Hey Boss! Why don’t you stop eating that commoner’s ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?” Hikaru asked

“Does it really bother you that princess Kasuka has taken a liking to Haruhi? Kaoru also asked

“He shouldn’t be surprised, she’s had the illness for a while now hasn’t she?” Kyoya says

“What illness” both me and Haruhi inquire tilting our heads. Kaoru appeared behind Kyoya

“She’s got the host hopping disease” Hikaru appeared from behind Kaoru

“A.k.a the never having the same boy twice disease”

“Usually our customers choose a favourite host and then see them regularly, however princess Konneko changes her favourites. On a regular basis” Kyoya further explained ‘she’s basically a host slut then?’

“That’s right and before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan~” Mitsukuni explained as well right next to us

“Oh, so he’s upset because she took her from him” I said amusement clear in my voice

“SHUT UP I COULDN’T CARE LESS!” Tamaki yelled in me and Haruhi’s faces

“I’m running out of patience” he pointed at her dramatically “Haruhi! Its time you started dressing like a girl!” Mitsukuni was crying next to Haruhi from Tamaki’s outburst while Haruhi and I just sweat dropped. “I don’t understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!” I almost laughed, I was having a tough time holding it in “No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here” the twins appeared behind him

“Yeah she opted out of gym classes”

“And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell” Tamaki ran and grabbed a chest from nowhere labeled ‘King’s Private Property’

“That’s enough Haruhi, now you listen to Daddy” a snort escaped as I covered my mouth with my hand as he suddenly pulled out a giant picture of Haruhi which I figured was from middle school “DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE!”

“DON’T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!” she shouted back in the middle of his sentence more sounds of laughter threatening to escape I could see Mori glancing at me from the corner of my eye a small smile on his lips. They all stood around the photo Tamaki crying in front of it, I opted to stand next to Haruhi

“The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that” Hikaru says I pull an image up in my mind of the Haruhi I met yesterday and completely agreed with him. We all turned to look at Haruhi

“The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair” She explained “It’s a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn’t care if I looked like a dude y’know” Tamaki went up to her sobbing in anger

“GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THEMSELVES AS DUDE!” He faced the others “MAMMA! Haruhi’s using those dirty boy words again” I resisted the urge to laugh again

“I’m sorry but whose mamma?” Hikaru asked Kyoya

“Basing on club positioning I assume it’s me” I chuckled even more at that

“I’m sorry but I don’t see what you’re crying about. Working as a host I can pay back more of my debt. It’ll never happen if I’m just an errand boy” I looked at her blankly

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Haruhi” I said to her dryly

“What it’s true, besides you’re going to get a job to help anyway”

“That’s for groceries and anything else I’m going to need, how much do you think I’m going to make?”

“Well the job I mentioned before is at least $30 an hour”

“That’s the best cast scenario”

“Uh hate to change the subject but do either of you have formal experience in dancing? You’ll need it at the party” Kaoru asked making Haruhi pale

“No but the party doesn’t have anything to do with my quota right? I’m not interested in going to events so if I could be excused” Tamaki appeared behind her in a creepy fashion

“Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly” neither of us really wants to do this “You’re going to have to show us how far you’re willing to go” He got into a pose “I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you’ll demonstrate for us at the party~” he finished with a twirl and dramatically pointed at Haruhi “Or I’ll tell the entire school you’re a girl! And knock you back down to errand boy”

“Why do I need to know how to dance?” I inquire

“Well you’ve proved quite popular with the ladies, a lot of them were disappointed that you weren’t a host and we wanted to promote you but as you can tell we got a little sidetracked” Kyoya said writing in his notebook

“Well I don’t really know I’ve had lessons but I’ve never had to actually use them”

“What do you mean Rei-chan?” Mitsukuni asked with a head tilt

“My family was more formal dinners than parties, and I only had the lessons every now and then until I was 12” I explained with an awkward smile

“Plus the eye patch makes it kinda hard to watch where I put my feet or anything that’s happening to the left of me”

“Well if you learn the steps properly that shouldn’t be a problem and if you can drive a motorbike with an eye patch I’m sure you can dance.” Kyoya replied simply I snorted

“Fine, Come on Haruhi” She walked dejectedly to her bag

“How come you guys are leaving together?” The twins said teasingly

“We live close to each other and I’ve been invited to dinner” I poked my tongue out at them the last thing I saw was Tamaki’s shocked face ‘he’s totally got a thing for her’ I thought with a smile

“Ugh why do I have to dance?” I chuckled

“I could show you a few moves if you want?”

“I thought you said you didn’t really remember how?” I shrugged

“I was hoping that was enough to get me out of the event but I do, me and mom used to always practice when we could. She said it was important so I could sweep a girl off her feet” I scratched the back of my head “Of course I wasn’t really lying about my eye though, I’ve trained my ears to listen for anything on the left side but it’s a little different to dancing. It’s easy to hear a vehicle on a road but dancing where there’s the clacking of heels everywhere and giggling, it’d be hard to focus on the people nearby” We reached her apartment complex

“You're still staying for dinner right?” Haruhi asked turning to me

“If I was in my uniform I would go home first but I’m good” She nodded and led me upstairs “Though, I’m probably going to get told off by Tamaki tomorrow…”

“Why’s that?” She opened her door and took of her shoes me following suit

“Because you’re his precious daughter. You didn’t see his face as we left?” She made a face

“He’s not my father, sure they have similar personalities but he’s only one year my senior” I chuckled

“I almost wish that my dad was more like that, though at the same time I think I would avoid him more” The image of my dad with Tamaki’s personality was also a little disturbing since he was more like Mori-senpai but with more anger and disappointment. Haruhi giggled and went to her room as I sat at the table waiting for her to get changed.

“…Did you enjoy today?” I heard her say, I pondered the question.

“Strangely enough… yes…” I replied with surprise evident “I haven’t had this much fun… well ever" I had a hard time making friends the Alexander’s was a name that a lot of family’s would associate with but wouldn’t have be friends so I had acquaintances but not friends I thought as I heard the door open behind me.

“They are weird but I suppose it does make school more interesting” I nod “Did you have many friends in America?” I looked at her with a sad smile.

“Most people didn’t really hang out with me for me… more for my father’s company so if any of my ‘friends’ wanted to spend time with me, it was more of an obligation than for companionship…” I explain quietly I jumped as I felt arms surround me

“I’m sorry to hear that” I blushed bright red and gave a nervous laugh

“Careful Haruhi, I might fall for you and I’m a different sort of unstable” she let me go and sat next to me

“I don’t think you’re unstable” I gave a soft smile

“Maybe because you guys seem to bring out the old me” She returned the smile as her door opened

“Haruhi! Daddy’s home!” Ranka said with a flourish and pausing when he saw me

“Oh and Reiji is here?”

“Good evening Ranka” I say with a small smile

“No need to be so formal Reiji! A friend of Haruhi’s is practically family!” he said with a flourish "if they make the right first impression" I only just heard him say quietly

“Well actually Ranka there’s a reason I came over” I continued politely as he looked at me questionably “You see I’ve been cut off from my family’s money… so I need a job and Haruhi mentioned that where you work was looking for a bar boy?” I finished hesitantly

“You know I work at a tranny bar? Are you ok with that? I can almost guarantee that you will probably be hit on almost nightly being quite attractive and mysterious” he said seriously.

“I think I could handle that… I mean I doubt I can get any other job being from American and with hardly any experience…” I replied with an awkward smile.

“Well then I’ll talk to my manager and see what I can do” he smiled at me and got up “but I would be happy to have you on board, now how about some dinner? My treat” I shook my head and stood.

“No I’ll do it, I haven’t cooked for anyone besides my mother in years… when I turned 10 my father kind of made mom stop giving me lessons and well…cooking all together” I said as I looked through the fridge

“Didn’t stop us but… then dad made me hang out with…” I stopped and blanked out as I remembered our first meeting.

_“Master Lancaster, this here is my son Reiji. I hope you two can be good friends” Father said as a young boy my age stepped forward._

_“Hello Reiji, I’m Michael” he held out his hand with a confident smile on his handsome face his brown eyes shining with kindness_

_“It’s nice to meet you” I took his hand gently with a shy smile. “_

_Pleasure to meet you too”_

“Reiji?” I jumped and looked down to where Haruhi had placed a hand on my arm.

“I uh…” I closed the fridge “I think… I need to sit down” I went and sat down in a daze.

“The Lancaster guy again?” I nodded suddenly feeling very tired.

“I was hoping this to be my chance to get away but… he just follows me in my mind no matter how much I try to block him…” I rubbed my forehead and gave Haruhi a small smile “Strangely today I haven’t even thought about him that much though” she replied with much the same smile “Beside Kyoya bringing it up a lot” she looked surprised

“Kyoya knows?” I gave her a look

“Kyoya could find classified information from the White House with ease, my case would’ve been child’s play to him”

“And he’s been using it against you?” I sigh

“Not yet. Just brings it up every now and then; I suppose he thinks me losing my place as head funny, since he’s a youngest son after all” I sit up fully where Ranka is watching me I blush slightly

“I’m sorry Ranka, I hope this doesn’t affect my job chances… I’m prone to panic attacks because of something that happened in the past… I’m pretty much in control of them” He didn’t stop his stare

“You’ve been through a lot” Is all he states

“More than anyone could understand” I reply quietly and then stand “I should head home…” I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Haruhi “Here’s my number… so we can set up study dates or to just talk” I finished awkwardly as Haruhi smiled cutely at me

“I’ll make sure to” I return the smile

“I look forward to it” I turned to Ranka

“Thank you for the job opportunity and I hope to come around more often” He smiled kindly

“You’re welcome here anytime sweetie. I wish you would stay for dinner, even though I offered, Haruhi is an excellent cook”

“I’ll take up that offer some other time and sorry about the dance lesson’s Haruhi” I said in the middle of lacing up my boots.

“Don’t worry about it” We exchanged goodbyes as I exited closing the door behind me and letting out a sigh and heading home where I once again will get hardly any sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this might take a while to update, I've been watching Ouran to get the timeline right and recently my computer broke. Unfortunately the one I have now does not have a dvd port.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Host club was cancelled due to Haruhi and I getting dance lessons. The twins must of told the others about Taijuto-san taking a fancing to me because she was my dance partner while Kasuka as Haruhi's. I kinda felt bad for Taijuto since she has been as red as a tomato and somehow managed to get redder everytime she met my eyes

"Are you ok Taijuto-chan?" I ask concerned that she may actually pass out when I led her into a twirl "We can stop if you want?" She nodded meekly and we paused

"You're a very good dancer Fujimoto-kun..." She said once we stepped apart "There's probably no reason for me to really be here" she despaired slightly

"Nonsense.. You've been a big help. It's a pleasure to spend time with you regardless Taijuto" She blushed again and began to figet

"You can call me Hana.. If you don't mind that is..." She offers hesitantly. I blinked in surprise and then smiled softly

"Ok Hana, You can call me Reiji as well if you wish" She nodded enthusiastically, when she realized what she was doing she paled slightly

"Uhh sorry I-" I shook my hand dismissively, dismissively I went to say something but I got distracted by Haninozuka and Mori-senpai's style of dancing which was basically just Mori swinging the little guy around like a helicopter. I snorted and heard Hana giggling beside me. I turned my attention to see how Haruhi was doing... It wasn't awful at least. She had the steps down but I get the feeling Kasuka was doing the leading and Haruhi kept looking down at her feet. When she looked up, it was her downfall, she tripped Kasuka and I winced as they tumbled to the ground Haruhi on all fours above Kasuka, I turned my head away

'I thought you said you were good at dancing' The brown eyed man above me says teasingly.

'I am. You tripped me' I said in mock anger, in honesty beside my back hurting a bit from the fall I was comfortable. The person above me chuckled

'Hmm well that's not a bad thing~' He leaned down resting his forehead on mine our eyes locked and I was surprised at the hunger I saw in them 'Is it Reiji~?'

"Reiji-kun?" I shook my head as I brought my attention back to the present and focus back on Hana as she was looking at me in concern. I smiled at her

"I'm fine Hana" I notice Tamaki sitting depressed on the window sill "If you'll excuse me, it seems our king is sulking" I say teasingly and with a small bow "Thank you for your help today"

"It was a pleasure. I'm afraid I must leave now though, I have family business to attend" She says smiling aplogetically and leaving. I walk over just as the twins ask why Tamaki is gloomy

"I bet its because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with" Hikaru states to him twin

"I think you may be right" Kaoru says in the same tone. "But he's way to tall to stand in as a woman" I snort and sit on the same sill "Shouldn't you be practicing?" I give him a blank look

"I know how to dance. I might find the actual night disorientating but I should be fine" I raised an eyebrow to them, asking them to prove me wrong. Tamaki perked up a bit suddenly probably listening in on Kazuka and Haruhi, I tuned into the conversation as well.

"You must really be into table wear huh?" I hear Haruhi say

"N-not really, no! Of course I'm not! Whatever gave you that idea?" I frown at the obvious lying and awkward laughter. 'What's wrong with liking tableware?' I was distracted by a the door suddenly opening

"Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered" I look at the guy who seems unremarkably plain, wearing a cream coloured sweater instead of the usual blazer. Which I envy a little, since becoming a proper host Tamaki has banned me from not wearing the uniform to school

"Ah. Thank you very much" Kyoya says walking to the new arrival "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed"

"Well that's good to hear" The guys says I stand and walk over

"So do you sell tea sets?" I ask genuinely curious as I take the box in his arms.

"No... I'm just a regular student... can't you tell by the uniform?" I smile sheepishly

"Well you can sell things and still be a student" I mumble as Haruhi walks over as well. I hear laughter and we all turn to look at Kazuka

"Oh Reiji, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing" She says turning around "Afterall he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company" I frowned and the guys startled a little

"First class company?" Haruhi asks

"His families business 'The Suzushima Trading Company' deals primarily in the importing of table wear" I glanced at Suzushima-kun who was looking at Kazuka in a longing kind of way and then Kasuka who looked... sad..."The currently have the top market share in the country" 'She's interested in table wear... an arranged marriage? but there does seem to be feelings involded.. why does she look so sad?'

"Wow" Haruhi says staring at the box I was holding

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've ask them to send it our way" Haruhi made a small noise when she noticed how Suzushima-kun was staring at Kasuka, who had turned away "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?" The guy in question blinked in surprise before smiling

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn but thank you"

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" I mentally grimaced as I turned my attention to Kazuka 'That must be it...'

"Yes I am. Well... I better go now..." I suddenly envisioned Kazuka sitting in one of those giant teacup rides, sad and alone, as she turned to watch him leave but when I blinked Kasuka was still facing the other way as the door closed with a click

"So you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asks as he leans on the table Kazuka gasps slightly

"I get the feeling you and that guys are kind of close" I mentally sigh and Haruhi's bluntness as Kazuka freaked out and turned to face her

"Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know eachother! What makes you say that Haruhi?" Kazuka got up in a hurry "Now if you'd please excuse me.. take care"

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai suddenly leapt onto Haruhi's back "Guess what? They do know each other. Susushima is Kazuka-chan's fiance" I nod

"I figured as much" I mutter as I put down the new teacups

"Kyoya" Tamaki says getting every ones attention "How long have you known about this?" 'Probably since she started coming here'

"About the 2 of them being engaged? Well as you know, I've done general searches on all of our customers." He says opening the folder he had been holding "The 2 of them are childhood friends, seems their engagement was arranged by their parents" I grimaced again as I leant on the wall "I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see.."

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking but he's reliable. I haven't faulted him for anything" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Kyoya with their hands raised

"He doesn't have much presence" Hikaru supplies

"And he's faint hearted" Kaoru continues. I frown at that 'Being faint hearted shouldn't be a bad thing...'

"So in other words...He's boring"

"That's just rude" I tell them walking forward and putting my hands on my hips "Why do you have to be so merciless about the guy?" Kyoya smiles at me

"It's just business Reiji" I continue to frown at him

"Suzushima is a good boy" Honey-senpai say atop his perch on Mori-senpai's head "Right?"

"Yeah" Mori helpfully supplies

"Alright everyone" We turn our attention to Tamaki again "We'll have to work on our strategy"

"Which one?" We all say in unison

"Men it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host club to make every girl happy" I'm pretty sure my face had 'Are you kidding me?' written all over it right now.

~Time skip~The Ball~

I stared out at the crowd blankly, this plan was so stupid. No way it's going to work. I tuned out Tamaki welcoming the guest in an overly extravagant way as the lights turned on and the music started which means I had to start acting like I was happy to be here. I stood on the steps with the other host and took a bow with the other managing a relaxed looking smile as Kyoya spoke up

"As always ladies, the host club members are her for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as the nights queen. The queens reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king"

"Good luck to you, my darlings" I made a noise of being sick at Tamaki's statement and heard Mori-senpai chuckle softly as he stood closest to me but when I looked at him, he still had a blank look on his face. The crowd went wild at Tamaki and I saw a few of our guest actually faint and love hearts floated into the air. I straighten the tie on my grey suit. I had slicked back my hair into a pony tail a few strands being resistant and staying on my forehead but it seemed to add to the look. I heard the twins telling Haruhi to be more enthusiastic so I walked over

"What you can't tell? We are actually overflowing with enthusiasm" I said in a dry tone and pointed to my face whic I had to use a lot of effort to keep it blank and not smile at my joke "Don't I look excited?" Haruhi snorted

"I'm not use to this kind of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighbourhood park"

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread" I raised an eyebrow as Haruhi perked up

"A spread? Will it have fancy tuna?" Kyoya's pen snapped in his hand as everyone freaked out besides me and Haruhi. Tamaki did an impressive one handed flip over the balcony to land down next to us and the twins hugged a bright red and annoyed looking Haruhi

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya, although he was already on the phone. I smiled weakly and sweat dropped 'I don't know if this is because they care about her... or just feel sorry for her'

"Add some delux sushi" I figured Kyoya said to the caterers. We were eventually all asked to go out and dance with girls. I handled myself pretty well only almost bumping into people a few time, when apologising I was told that I was being cute, not sure how... Everyone was quite elegant as they dance I noticed as I got a break, beside Honey-senpai but you can tell the girls had a lot of fun as he basically just go swung around

"Hello Reiji-kun" I looked to my side to see Hana is a beautiful blue gown

"Hana, you look beautiful" She blushed

"Is it ok.. to ask for a dance?" I smiled and took her hand as I led her to the dance floor

"Of course Hana-hime, you can always get a dance with me" She blushed even darker but managed to keep eye contact with me as I led her steadily into a waltz

"Kazuka-chan is here!" I hear Honey exclaim

"Alright men, then its time to commence the operation" I turn and look in time to see Mori-senpai snatch up Haruhi from Kazuka's grasp and it takes a lot of will power to not burst out laughing as I turn back to Hana

"I'm sorry Hana but Tamaki said to be somewhere right now. I'll dance with you as soon as I get back" Hana nodded in disappointment as I bowed and ran off the follow the trail of smoke Mori left behind. I walk in to see them surrounding one of the change rooms

"A little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling" Kyoya says Honey-senpai looking at him excitedly with flowers seemingly floating around him "And remember Haruhi" he continues looking at his watch "There are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches it's climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall" Haruhi came out dressed in a pretty white/pink dress and a long brown wig on. I smiled at her as she sat down to get some makeup done

"Ask him how he feels, ok?"

"Ahh we know this is the boss's strategy but it's kind of unsettling" Hikaru and Kaoru say just as Tamaki opened the door at that moment

"Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guest are waiting for-" He cut himself off as he caught sight of Haruhi. I'm glad the twins didn't put that much makeup on her because she really was pretty... could have chosen more flattering shoes though

"So what do you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask proudly as I offer an arm to Haruhi because she seemed to have trouble walking even in the low heel they gave her

"Wow you look so cute!" Honey-senpai exclaims

"My face feels heavy and its hard to walk in these shoes" She complains gripping my arm as she stumbles

"Well they say pain is beauty" I tell her teasingly as I let her go, getting a smack to the chest which just made me chuckle

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins call out as she makes her way awkwardly down the hall

"Look at her, she's so pretty" Tamaki gushes quietly

"She was pretty before" I say softly "Her brash nature just makes it hard to notice" I smile fondly and notice Mori-senpai staring at me. I caught his eye and tilted my head in a questioning way he shakes his head slightly with a split second smile before looking away. We all head back to the main room, and I head straight for Hana, apologising and picking up where we left off. He black hair was done up in an elegant bun and she had a small amount of makeup on but the natural look suited her. Her brown eyes shining happily as I twirled her around. I see Tamaki lead Kasuka off and smile gently, actually really hoping this plan worked. I bowed to Hana and decide to get a drink

"Hey" I look up at Mori-senpai

"Hello?" This is the first time we've talked to each other since my first day before we continued Koneko and Suzushima were lit up for the final dance. We gathered on the balcony and watched the very sweet moment. Why were the twins eating bananas? In my minds eye Kazuka's teacup ride brightened up and began to move as she smiled happily.

Tamaki sighed spreading his arms and making Haruhi duck to avoid being hit "May this awkward couple be forever blessed" I smiled at that and blinked when I felt something brushing my hand glancing at Mori-senpai who was standing next to me but figured it must have been an accident

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" I frowned at the banana peel Hikaru was carrying, the frown deepening as Koaru was also holding a banana peel

"Congragulations, Princess Koneko Kasukazaki" I tilted my head in confusion, we set it up so she and her fiance get together and then get Tamaki to kiss her on the cheek what the hell?

"Haruhi is the one giving the kiss" Mori-senpai explains to me quietly having to bend down a little

"But why?" Mori-senpai shrugs and straightens again

"And for her reward" I blink a few times when I realize the twins are no longer holding the peels "A kiss on the cheek from the King!" Tamaki strikes a pose and Haruhi stands up straight giving him an unimpressed look

"You ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will standin for Tamaki" Tamaki and Haruhi both turn and look at the twins in shock who both shrug with a smug look on their faces "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone" I choked back a laugh covering it with a cough and leaving my hand there to cover my smile, Tamaki's face was to priceless. Suzushima placed a hand on Kasukazaki's shoulder

"Its just on the cheek right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from the host hopping" Haruhi did not look please and we turned our attention to her

"There's no way I can kiss her"

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third" Haruhi and I both blanch at that deal

"Why haven't I been given offers like that!?" I ask annoyed

"We wouldn't want you to be to eager, especially if its something like this" Kyoya says with that knowing smile. I pale and glare at him, feeling like I could be sick.

"You bas-" Mori-senpai cut me off with a hand on the shoulder as Haruhi seemed done think it over

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek" She began her decent down the stairs as I glowered, Mori-senpai's hand on my shoulder the only thing that stopped me from punching Kyoya right in that smug looking face

"Hey you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey-senpai said right next to Tamaki who was being held up by the twins.

"What?" He leapt forward as Haruhi turned Kazuka's head to the side, reaching a hand out and... slipping on a banana peel and pushing Haruhi so she ended up kissing Kazuka on the lips. My eyes widened and I paled slightly more. The crowd going crazy as Haruhi and Kazuka jumped away from eachother in embarrassment and Tamaki was crying and reaching out to Haruhi pathetically as she smiled at Kazuka. I shrugged off Mori-senpai's arm and walked up to Kyoya

"You think you know so much about what happen?" Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up

"It didn't take very long to find the information" I gritted my teeth

"Yeah well the Lancaster's would say anything to keep the halo over their precious boy. Do I seem like the person described in those news articles?" I ask defiently but quietly as the girls were beginning to leave. Kyoya looked me up and down with a critical eye

"In honesty? no. Do you think I'd allow you to be a host if I believe every bit of information I came across" I frowned and clenched my hands in anger

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL BELIEVE I'M THE INSTIGATOR!?" I yell the last remaining girls stopping and staring as well as the host club "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN! You think I would do this..." I gestured at my scars "...To myself just so I can 'play' the victim?" Kyoya seemed to analyse me again

"No..." He said some what hesitantly. I threw my hands up in exasperation and then just sighed tiredly before pinching the bridge of my nose

"Then who are you going to believe?" I ask and then walk off without even waiting for the answer. I know I was going to regret that confrontation later but right now it felt good to get that off my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really crappy at updating I know. So sorry but I've had a lot of shit going on.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since the ball and even now I still cringe.It had been somewhat tense at the host club since I’ve been avoiding Kyoya without really avoiding him. The others have been trying to help me out of my slump, Honey-senpai has been trying to make me eat as much cake as I could because he says that makes him feel better, Mori-senpai I think leaves chocolates where I can find them probably because that's how he makes Honey-senpai feel better.The Twins try and include me in most of their prank making which actually is a lot of fun. Haruhi and I hang out at each others as much as we can. Even when I started work the other trannies instantly warmed up to me and were great to be around

“ **You look deep in thought there sweetie** ” I came out of my thoughts and looked at one of my favourite Transvestites at work. She was a gorgeous American with tanned skin, black hair to her waist, grass green eyes and wears gorgeous Japanese style dresses. We quickly bonded being both out of our home country.

“ **Its nothing Roxanne, just thinking about school** ” I reply beginning to make her favourite drink. Ranka was a bit concerned about me being 15 and working behind the bar but her boss saw that I had a natural knack for it she shrugged and said ‘He looks older than he is and as long as he doesn’t drink any of it himself I don’t see a problem’. I earned about 3000 yen an hour which really did manage to help with keeping up with the groceries since I’ve begun to eat the amount for about 3 people, I admit I am a late bloomer for puberty and it really sucks because talking to the girls at the club and having your voice crack was horrible, luckily pimples don’t run in the family.

“ **Have you grown since yesterday**?” Roxanne asks once again breaking through my thoughts. I gave a shy smile and set her drink in front of her

“ **Probably, my father is quite tall so I probably will be too** ” I was already almost reaching Mori-senpai’s shoulder when I was just below his chest height when I first arrived

“ **Ah the joys of puberty, I learned it to be quite a challenge to hide a boner when I liked to wear skin tight dresses** ” I blushed and scowled at her

“ **To much information Rox and I don’t plan to wear a dress so that's something I don’t have to worry about** ” Roxanne thought for a moment but then got an excited glint in her eye

“NADESHIKO!~” I felt myself pale as I got an idea of what her plan was as she called over their main costume lady

“What is it Roxanne my sweet~” Nadeshiko was a petite little woman that kind of looked and dressed like a high school-er despite being in her 20’s with short curly purple hair that went just below her ears and usually wore different eye contacts, so I didn’t know her real eye colour, at the moment she was wearing violet to match her hair. Plus Roxanne and her were also dating and teeth achingly sweet together.

“My darling angel Nadeshiko, I was thinking that Reiji here hasn’t been truly accepted into this business until we’ve put him in a dress at least once~” I made a cross with my arms as Nadeshiko turned to me with sparkly hopeful eyes

“Nu-uh no way, I don’t wear dresses” Besides that one time but I don’t really want to think of that

“Oh come on Reiji! Just this once? You’d look great in a dress! You’re feminine looking and I don’t think even puberty is going to change that” I stared at her blankly

“Geez Nadeshiko, way to aim right for my weak spot”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top? I’ll even pay you!” I hesitated at that, I could always use extra money... Plus Nadeshiko and Rox have been super helpful... I give a sigh of defeat and nodded slightly making Nadeshiko cheer. Nadeshiko dragged me towards the change rooms where Ranka was getting ready. He blinked in surprise and then narrowed his eyes at Nadeshiko

"Shiko deary you're not bullying poor Reiji, are you?" Nadeshiko grinned

  
"Of course not Ranka. My dearest Roxanne has just had the idea of initiating Rei-chan here officially by dressing him in drag" She explained walking over to the costumes that were hung up in a corner and pulling out a pirate one

"And is Reiji ok with this?" Ranka asks turning to me. I give a weak smile

"May as well just get it over with. Y'know she would just bug me until I caved or someone told her off" Ranka chuckled

"True but try not to let her boss you around to much. Otherwise she'll keep trying to dress you up" I grimaced slightly for a moment but held my small smile

"I'll try not to" Ranka nodded in approval and turned away as Nadeshiko basically threw the costume at me.

"Enough bad mouthing. Put that on, I'll help you with the corset and Rox or Ranka can do your makeup" I looked around for the change room and blushed when I noticed there wasn't one. Nadeshiko looked confused for a moment and then snorted "You've got nothing I haven't seen before beside Roxanne is the only body I actually care to see." I blushed even darker and put the clothes down on the nearby bench and shifted awkwardly.

"Would it help if I turned around?" I nodded shyly, really regretting agreeing to do this. I turn around as well just to make me feel better and pull my shirt over my head wincing as I hear Ranka's followed by Nadeshiko's sharp intake of breath and hurriedly tug the white puffy one on instead. My back was even worse than my chest... even I didn't know how may scars or exactly where or what they were. So for all I know I could have his name inscribed there but I think the doctors or mom would have said something if that was the case "Reiji..." I shake my head

"Turn back around... please" I wait until I hear the shuffle of her movements before pulling down my pants, revealing my scarred legs and making grateful that the shirt was really long I pulled on the black stockings with a little difficulty and then the slightly puffy black skirt, and tying the red sash around my waist and pulling on the black knee high boots that had a small chucky heel"Ok I'm done, just the corset left" Nadeshiko gave me a sort of forced grin as she turned around and walked towards me. She held the corset and squeezed it tightly her smile fading

"Rei-chan, what happened to you?" She asked quietly

"I put my trust into someone I thought I knew" I answer just as quietly "Don't worry about it, now hurry up before I change my mind" She gave me a sweet smile and a gentle shove to turn me around and getting me to hold my arms up as she put the corset around my waist I glanced at the mirror and sighed and she began to lace it up

_" **See I told you you would be a pretty girl** " He purred, I forced myself not to flinch as his hand came up and caressed the side of my face "You look like you're about to cry, why is that?"_

_" **I-I don't like being dressed like this...** " I stutter out, he had forced me to wear a maids dress that was short and barely covered anything, he didn't even allow me to wear underwear underneath which did nothing to help me feel better **"Can I get changed now Mic-** " I was cut off as he slapped me across the face and tutted at me_

_" **You're my maid Reiji, that's not how you should address me** " I looked back at him in fear as he walked and leaned on his nearby table and held his chin in though as I felt myself getting paler " **Now... how to punish you... How about.... first... you kneel in front of me** " I gulped_

  
" **Y-yes master...** " _I replied pitifully and went to do as he said._

  
I get pulled out of my memories by a harsh tug from Nadeshiko on the corset that makes me gasp a little "Sorry hun but we got to make sure you have a bit of curve to you" she said smiling at me in the mirror before giving another harsh tug

  
" **Jesus Christ!** " I wheezed out as she did one final tug and patted my back in apology "I thought the thing is to still make it obvious that its a dude?" Nadeshiko laughed

  
"That's only some trannies. Roxanne for example goes only for a female looking face because she likes to look pretty but doesn't care about body shape since she is slender in the first place. Besides this will probably be my only chance to do this to you so I want to make it as realistic as possible" She grinned as she began to push me to the chair next to Ranka "So is Ranka going to do your makeup or Rox?" Ranka was trying to look disinterested as she pretended to look over her nails making me smile

"Ranka, would you mind?" Ranka beamed at her nails before schooling it into a pleased smile

"I would be honored. I've been wanting to do Haruhi's since she was little but you know what she's like" Ranka says pulling out different makeup out of a nearby case. I chuckled

"Definitely not the type for makeup unless you guilt trip or force her" Ranka picked up a bottle with a skin tone liquid in it and a sponge

"We don't really have your colour, Roxanne seems slightly lighter than you but it shouldn't be to noticeable" She put a little on the sponge and dabbed it on my face and smoothing it out. Nadeshiko and Ranka blinked when Ranka moved away

"Wow you are especially gorgeous with out those scars" I grimace "I'm not saying you look bad with them!" Nadeshiko quickly said at my facial expression "And you shouldn't think you look bad either! But your skin looks really smooth and your eyes stand out more, that's all. I'm just going to go and sit with Rox" She ended sheepishly

"Thank you" I say softly to her, knowing that she really didn't mean any harm. Ranka patted my leg before grabbing out a pallet of colours and brushes out next

"What do you think?" Ranka mused aloud looking over the colours "A smokey eye would really make your eye pop... and it would go with your outfit..." Ranka nodded and picked up one of her brushes dabbing it in a white and facing me "Close your eye sweetie" I did as she said, only jumping a little when the brush made contact with my eye lid "We don't really talk much, how has your time in Japan been so far?" I half smile

"Crazy and really weird. Though I suppose it's better than being dull. The host club is actually a lot of fun, the girls are interesting to talk to as well and everyone accepts me for my scars. Kyoya-senpai and me are a bit tense currently and I feel like Tamaki-senpai is planning something to try and fix it..." I grimaced at that, Tamaki has been in the corner with a notebook glancing between me and Kyoya. It was quite a disturbing look for him in all honesty. Ranka laughed

"Yes, at least it isn't dull. Don't tell Haruhi but I actually talk on the phone to Ootori-kun, just to get an update on hows she's going because she's a stubborn child and refuses to tell me anything" I smiled "He seems like a nice young man"

"Only when it benefits him in some way" I felt the brush touch my nose which I took as a prompt to open my eye and then watching as Ranka grabbed a dark red lipstick and quickly applied it

" I think Ootori-kun cares a lot more than he lets on" Ranka says gently gripping my chin and moving my face side to side "Well if you ever want a job in drag, you certainly have potential" I grimaced "Now change your eye patch, put on your bandanna and we'll reveal you to everyone" I mock groan as I get up getting a chuckle from Ranka as I pick up the eye-patch. I pause as I'm suddenly hugged from behind

"Ranka?"

"You know, I've begun to think of you like a son, you being over our apartment so much and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, Those scars are obviously a sore point for you so I don't want to pressure you but it important for you to know that there is people her to listen to you if you ever need it" I smiled sadly as a tightness gathered in my chest

"You and Haruhi are exactly alike some times" I grab her hand and turn around "Thank you Ranka, it really means a lot to me but it would take a lot for me to open up about this. It took 3 years to tell my mother and I got kicked out of America by my father for it, so you'll have to forgive me if my trust it a little low." She nodded in understanding as I turned back around and untied my eye-patch to put on the proper pirates one. When I turned around Ranka was holding a bandanna which matched the one around my waist looking me over

"One more thing, untie your ponytail we some fake hair somewhere to make it slightly longer" She handed me the bandanna before going through several boxes, I watched her with an eyebrow raised as she held up a long piece of blonde hair in triumph and turned to me excitedly and grabbing a pair of big gold hoop earrings I sat down again and pulled out my hair tie and allowed Ranka to brush and arrage the fake hair into my real hair. I stared at myself in the mirror with wide eyes, it has been so long since I've looked at a mirror and not seen scars. I did look really pretty and the puffy white shirt and the corset gave a small illusion of a female body, It was made worse when I noticed the red creeping onto my cheeks as Ranka finished, clipping on the earring and tying the bandanna on my forehead, ruffling my hair slightly and looking me over with a proud smile "We should be careful not to let the boss see this or she might insist you be in drag all the time" She said with a wink as I stood up my face still a slight red

"I feel ridiculous" I muttered, which was half true, I felt like a fraud mostly and that the mirror just made me more attractive than I really looked "Can't we just, not leave this room?"

"Reiji dear, no one is going to judge you here. You know that" Ranka put a hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the door leading back out into the main room, I could feel my face getting warmer as we got closer and was close to burying my face in my hands as she opened the door for me. I gulped and hesitantly walked forward looking at the floor and was greeted with silence. I shyly looked up to see Roxanne and Nadeshiko with a majority of the other tranny's with them all looking at me with a sort of shocked expression. I then spotted Haruhi and spun around to escape for was stopped by Ranka who gently turned me around again "Haruhi sweetie~! how nice of you to drop by and such good timing as well~!" Rank gently pushed me forward again and I saw Nadeshiko's phone. Haruhi met me half way

"H-Hi Haruhi" I say with a slight tone of dread. She was looking over me with an analytical eye before nodded and smiling at me

"You look really pretty Reiji but super uncomfortable" I smile a little in relief and relax slightly

"Well I can't really breath in this thing and my feet are already starting to hurt in these shoes" Haruhi chuckled but then looked at me with a head tilt

"There's just something that isn't right though" I tilted my head in confusion as Haruhi licked her finger and brought it towards my face. I blinked and my eyes widened in realization as she rubbed where my scars were

"There we go, that looks better" I felt tears gather in to corner of my eyes and pulled her into a hug

"Thank you Haruhi" I whisper as I hug her tighter and she pats me on the back

"That's what family is for" She says in a slightly teasing tone before hugging me back as well.  
The rest of the night the trannies all complimented my looks and unfortunately the boss did see me and made it so I finished my shift in the costume. Even though I told Haruhi to go home she insisted on staying and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Ranka gave us both a kiss on the head before heading back to her part of the job.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is like a filler chapter, it was going to lead into episode 3 but I ended up going for longer than I intended so I hope you still enjoy. I just wanted Ranka and Reiji to have a little bit of bonding and thought 'hey why not get him to dress in drag?' Nadeshiko and Roxanne might still occasionally show up probably but for now they are mainly just for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for sticking with me :) )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is interesting I have a hard time deciding on Rei's personality, If you have and tips or ideas I'll be happy to see them.


End file.
